


Dream

by dogonplurk



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Bottom Alec, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogonplurk/pseuds/dogonplurk
Summary: Alec在某一次與Lee的性愛中被嚇得不清。----跟老千ㄉ交換糧食...寫那麼多字真是太可怕ㄌ...
Relationships: Lee Ashworth/Alec Hardy, Paul Coates/Alec Hardy
Kudos: 22





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blonly801](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/gifts).



「Hardy，清醒一點，我要進去了。」   
「Hardy？我有告訴你我要進去囉，你不准生氣。」

「咦？」Alec在迷糊中回神，眼前的男人……是Lee？   
  
「親愛的，爽到失神了嗎？現在就讓你更爽。」Lee壓身吻了一口警探的雙唇，一邊握著自己的性器抵著警探的後穴，用頂端磨蹭那溼滑的後穴口，裡頭的軟肉已經充分的擴張了，「我要進去囉，可別嚇到。」Lee將頂端輕輕塞進情人可愛的穴裡，慢慢往裡面推，一點一點的把自己的碩大讓警探好好的吞進去。

「Lee？嗯、你怎麼、哈……」Alec回神後才想起自己正在跟Lee做愛，雖然對前面沒甚麼記憶，但就是覺得對方給了自己一個完美的前戲，而現在Lee進入體內的感覺將自己拉回當下，沒有平常的疼痛感，想必這次對方有沉住氣，花時間幫自己擴張適應，而且還有好好的提醒自己要進入，沒有猴急的插進來，還不錯，「Lee……。」Alec難得對Lee的進入完全滿意且滿足。

「好乖好乖……。」Lee溫柔的將性器全部埋進溫馴的警探體內，「還好嗎？要開始動囉？」

「你今天怎麼這麼溫柔？平常急的像隻餓壞的狗……。」Alec將雙手環上男人的頸子，享受男人填滿自己的感覺還有不停落在自己脖子上那細碎的吻。

「不這樣你又要生氣，我可不想做完還要被你罵被你揍。」雖然被揍一點也不痛，但對方揍自己的感覺像是要拚了老命，自己可不想讓他在動粗的時候心臟病發，「我要動囉，警探。」Lee慢慢的挺腰，讓自己的下身緩慢的在Alec的體內抽動，深出深入，感受Hardy身體內敏感的收縮，「舒服嗎？」

Alec在Lee的耳邊輕輕喘著氣，突然覺得一直問的Lee也挺煩的，不會自己讀反應嗎？平常求著他不要動還不是一直頂，「閉嘴……這麼多話還不如認真一點。」警探放鬆身體，雙手從男人頸子上收回時順便滑到男人的胸膛上磨蹭。該死，他身材真好。

「還不是因為你很易怒。」Lee把雙手撐在警探兩旁，調整了一下雙腿的位置後就開始加快律動，每挺個幾下就放慢速度，規律的給予Alec刺激，但也讓敏感的警探有時間喘口氣。

「嗚嗯、Lee……。」Alec舒服的想夾緊雙腿，但雙腿之間被男人卡著，他萬萬沒想到今天男人竟然會異常溫柔且技術意外的好，快感慢慢的堆積，讓Hardy的胸上下起伏的幅度變大，「那裡……頂那裡……。」

「這裡？」Lee雙手抬起警探的細腰，讓進入的角度改變，他當然知道警探的敏感點在哪裡，而且一頂到敏感點，警探的身體就會明顯的顫動，呼吸也變的急促，會讓人想......欺負。

被頂到敏感點的Alec無法控制自己的弓起腰，老實說他喜歡被對方抓著腰猛操，而自己哪裡也躲不了，是令人瘋狂的感覺。沉浸在快感的Alec突然覺得Lee這傢伙似乎要做些壞事，瞇著淚眼瞪著身上的男人沒好氣的說：「你最好……不要做些欠揍的事、嗯、」

「嘖。」Lee像是惡作劇被戳破的壞孩子一樣嘖聲，他有時候真希望警探不要這麼精明，「舒服吧？扭的這麼騷……。」男人用著對方喜歡的速度刺激他喜歡的地方，對Hardy來說是一場非常完美的性愛。

但事情變得有些奇怪，原本正常大小的雙人床好像變大了一點，房間門也傳來轉動門把的聲音，開門聲讓Alec慌了，後穴忍不住收縮緊咬著Lee，讓Lee吃力的咬緊牙齒。

「等等、Lee！停下來！誰要進來了！你怎麼不鎖門！」Alec慌張地扭動身體，要是誰看到自己現在這個樣子，自己真的沒有臉留在這裡了，但身上該死的男人怎麼還不滾開！「Lee！」

「噓噓——」男人往下抱住慌亂的警探，試著安撫炸毛的貓咪，「是朋友，你也認識，他說他也想好好疼愛你，我就讓他來了。」Lee輕鬆的將Alec抱起來，並且從床上走下來。

「操！你到底天殺的在幹嘛！什麼朋友！」一下失去床當依靠的Alec只能將四肢全部纏在壯碩的男人身上，越往下滑，插在自己體內的性器就越深入，但現在不是在意Lee的老二進到多深，而是門口那剛剛開門進來的到底是誰！

「呦，你來了，一切都準備完畢，他的後面也充分的擴張過，雖然可能會有點難受，但應該不至於受傷。」Lee抱著身上的警探與對方打招呼，就像平時在路上遇到一樣閒話家常。

「Lee Ashworth！去你的！你到底在幹嘛！」Alec雙手抓著Lee的頭髮亂扯，讓Lee吃痛的鬆開雙手，眼看自己就要往後倒，Hardy都已經做好跌在地上的準備了，但他的上半身卻被另一雙溫柔的手接住。

是Paul，那個牧師。

「操！」Alec看見Paul的那一刻，他覺得對方在對自己笑，事實上牧師也真的在微笑，但讓人感受不到溫暖。

「你能不能乖一點啊Alec Hardy。」Lee忍耐著頭皮傳來的痛感，雙手馬上又扶住Alec的腰，「有兩個人寵你，不好嗎？」男人又把剛剛差點掉出來的性器往警探的身體裡面頂，警探的身體在緊繃的狀態，所以咬的很緊。

「DI Hardy。」Paul露出友善的表情，雙手繞過警探的腋下抱住他的胸「是我拜託Lee讓我來的。」牧師湊到Alec的耳邊，親吻了幾口Alec的耳朵，「試一次嘛，你會喜歡的。」

現在到底發生甚麼事？操！

驚嚇過度的Alec根本說不出話，只能愣愣的看牧師把自己的上半身又推給Lee，讓Lee抱著自己後，牧師就開始脫起衣服，一脫下褲子，充血的性器就彈了出來。

「有備而來嘛。」Lee笑著調侃後，抱著Alec就走回床上，讓Alec重新躺回去，「他現在因為太緊張，後面縮的可緊，讓我多操幾下，操鬆了你再進來。」

「好，那我想先讓他幫我舔。」Paul也跟著爬上床，把自己的性器湊到Alec的臉旁，用頂端磨蹭警探的臉頰，「來，別用牙齒。」

Alec發現自己束手無策，他想排斥，他應該排斥，但他沒辦法，他只能聽著這荒謬的對話發生，然後自己竟然乖乖的張開嘴，讓牧師把他的性器插進自己嘴裡，「嗚、」警探乖乖的含著Paul的頂端，並且讓對方在自己口中隨意的抽插，他的嘴唇能感受到牧師性器上血管的突起，舌頭能嚐到牧師分泌出的液體，他不想承認，他竟然還蠻享受的。

看警探乖乖幫別人舔的Lee也不讓警探後面的嘴閒著，抓著Alec的腰繼續剛剛的事，「看來你已經開始享受了嘛，Alec Hardy。」

「嗯、嗯嗯、Lee……、嗚、」嘴巴被塞著巨物的Alec只能發出含糊的掙扎聲，後面再次傳來的快感讓他慌張的亂抓床單，該死！Lee這傢伙！

「別只叫他，也叫叫我的名字嘛，親愛的Hardy警探。」Paul不甘寂寞的用下身頂著嘴巴開開的警探，看著警探的臉頰被自己的老二頂的一鼓一鼓的。

Alec瞪了在自己嘴巴亂來的牧師一眼，「嗚、Paul、」這個禽獸不如的牧師肯定會下地獄！「嗚！」而牧師明顯被Hardy的眼神弄得更興奮，插在嘴裡的性器不停的抽動，最後竟然就在Alec的嘴裡射了，警探被射的滿嘴白液，他厭惡的吐出牧師的性器，把精液從嘴角推出，牧師還在自己面前多套弄幾下，把沒射完的都射到了他的臉上，「操！啊……」Alec沒有忘記另一個男人還在自己體內抽插，且被頂到舒服的地方又忍不住的叫出聲。

「好了嗎？我想上了。」牧師握著自己的下身套弄著，剛剛的繳械可沒有讓他軟掉，「把他抱起來我用手指探探看。」

「好啊。」Lee再次把毫無抵抗能力的Alec抱了起來，自己往後躺，讓無力的警探趴在自己身上。牧師馬上就湊過去欣賞兩人交合的地方，並且試著塞進手指。

明顯感到又有異物入侵自己身體的Alec，又開始掙扎起來，但上半身被Lee緊緊抱住，下半身無法動彈，只能不情願的感覺牧師的手指在體內抽動，「你們這……這兩個渾帳……。」

「Hardy、Hardy、Hardy……嘴上在罵，但小Hardy還是很硬啊，你很喜歡吧？」Lee湊過去想親吻氣噗噗的警探，但對方不給親的把臉埋進男人懷裡，有點鬍渣的下巴搔刮著肩窩，有些癢。

此時在後面耕耘的牧師已經來到第二根手指，警探的體內又濕又滑，就是緊了一點，「Alec Hardy……。」Paul又塞進第三根手指，讓警探明顯的顫了一下，這反應讓牧師慾火更加高漲，忍不住一邊抽動手指一邊親吻啃咬警探骨感的背脊。

「嗯、滾開……嗚嗯、啊、」Alec在牧師的刺激下緊緊抱著Lee，自己的體內不只有Lee的性器，還有Paul的手指，雖說不太痛，只是很脹，但重點是被兩個男人一起上？老天在跟我開玩笑？

「可以了吧？」Lee有些不耐煩，他只能抱著Alec不能動，任由警探的後穴一直收縮刺激自己，已經忍耐到極限，「他已經開始舒服地叫了。」男人對牧師使了個眼色。牧師笑笑地點點頭，抽出手指，握著自己的下身磨蹭警探的穴口。

「等、等等！Paul！」警探一感受到有另一個硬物抵在自己屁股上，就慌張地想求饒，他認為自己不可能容納兩根硬梆梆的東西，「Paul！」

被叫喊的牧師毫不理會Alec的求饒，慢慢的把自己的性器擠進Alec的體內，「好緊……。」

「我要動了。」Lee開始覺得Hardy的體內很擁擠，與Paul交換了個眼神後，就開始抱著警探的臀部抽動，兩人很有默契的，當一個人抽出來時另一個人就遞補上，讓警探完全沒有時間喘口氣，體內一直處於被填滿的狀態。

「啊、啊嗯、操、」Alec瞪大雙眼，眼角流下因快感而產生的眼淚，他抵抗能力全失，只能任由兩個男人抓著臀部還有腰部不停不停地填滿、刺激，「哈啊、不、啊、不行、嗯、」這種強烈快感是他以前從沒有過的，太過舒服到令他手足無措，卻又享受其中，Alec張大嘴盡可能想喘吸空氣進入肺部，卻讓唾液沿著嘴角滑下。

「呼、看來我們可愛的警探很爽。」Lee看著Alec舒服的表情滿足的湊過去舔警探的唾液，他的小貓咪似乎很開心。

「叫得很騷……。」牧師抓著警探的腰不停挺進，緊緻的後穴讓他也舒服的喘出氣。

兩人一進一出，讓Alec拔高音調的呻吟不止，最後只能在浪叫中高潮，射的Lee一肚子的液體，但就算警探射了，兩個男人也沒有要停下動作，反而加快了抽插的速度，讓Alec在全身痙攣中還在持續承受快感，Alec覺得自己要爽到死掉了，不只眼淚，連口水都流出來了，很快的又迎來下一個高潮，這次他甚麼也沒射出來，但身體的感覺卻更加強烈，警探只能不停的顫抖發出夾雜哭聲的嬌吟。

「我要、我要射了……。」Paul在上面粗喘著，看著警探溼答答的屁股被自己的性器猛插。

「我也是……操。」Lee在下面也抓緊警探的屁股用力的頂撞發出色情的啪啪聲。

「啊、哈啊啊、不、不要、」Alec持續尖叫著，他能感受到兩個男人的性器都一起脹大，似乎要一起射進他體內，把他灌滿，「不、不要射——」

「——進來......咦？」Alec睜開雙眼，映入眼簾的是熟悉的天花板，床鋪也沒有異狀，而且只有自己躺在床上，做夢……？還沒反應過來的警探愣愣的看了看天花板，並且查看身邊確定沒有其他人，才被下半身的一絲涼意拉回現實，「操！」自己已經是快要五十歲的成年男人了，還會夢遺？老天，丟臉死了。

惱羞的Alec下床後脫下內褲，光著屁股在走去浴室要清洗內褲的路上，想到自己真的有段時間沒有性生活了，以往都是Lee會自己找上門，但這幾週對方因為出了城鎮去工作，已經快要三個禮拜沒有做愛，該死的，他到底甚麼時候回來？

『你最好今天給我出現在我家。』最後在氣頭上的警探，在惱怒之下傳了訊息給對方後就去洗內褲，一邊搓洗內褲一邊對內褲上的白色液體感到羞恥又憤怒。

另一邊，收到訊息的男人一臉問號，但工作也正好一段落，他也需要回到小鎮上拿些工具，索性就回覆了一個OK的表情符號。「那個Alec Hardy真是難得會傳訊息給我。」Lee看著訊息忍不住想，他點起一根菸，把菸叼著後就把工具袋丟上車，開車回到那個有Hardy在的小鎮。

在回工作室前，Lee先去了警探家，看警探到底要幹嘛，他敲了敲警探家的門，來開門的是一臉尷尬又憤怒的Alec，「找我幹嘛？」Lee看著一如往常沒有好臉色的警探，心裡想著自己到底有沒有做錯甚麼，不然警探怎麼感覺要找自己算帳。

「進來。」Alec讓出一條路讓Lee可以進到家裡，關門前還看了一下門外有沒有閒雜人等在注意這裡。

「所以是怎樣？你要跟我算帳嗎？」Lee站在玄關一臉疑惑，他真的不太理解眼前的警探的想法。

Alec雙手插腰、表情兇狠，看著男人遲遲說不出話。要他開口求愛根本比找犯人還難，但Lee就在眼前了，自己也不想叫他滾。

在兩人互瞪快要一分鐘而且Alec的雙唇打開又闔上幾次後，Lee更加的不解這個警探倒底要做甚麼，「所以到底是怎樣？你叫我來就是要瞪我？」

「你，晚上，」Alec瞪著Lee深呼吸了幾口，才繼續咬牙切齒的說：「要不要，跟我一起，放鬆？」

「放鬆？」Lee一臉你到底在公三小的表情，放鬆什麼？一起吃晚餐？

「過夜。」Alec幾乎是使用全身的力氣在開口講這句話。

「過夜？」Lee試著在腦中定義過夜的意思，最後他懂了，然後忍不住笑出來，「噢、過夜。」他的警探想要跟他做愛啊，真可愛，「你過來親我一下我就答應你。」Lee笑著指指自己的嘴唇，求愛的警探可不常見。

「你！」Alec又羞又怒，雙手緊緊握拳的他還是深吸一口氣，湊過去給對方一個吻，「我親了，你進來吧，我準備晚餐。」

「這是哪門子的吻啊？」Lee摸摸嘴唇，說是吻，還不如說是拿衛生紙擦嘴巴。男人嘴上在抱怨，但還是乖乖跟著Alec走進家裡，「我不想吃無聊的沙拉，我們叫披薩外送？」

「我不要吃披薩外送。」Hardy從冰箱裡拿出生菜，他真的是要做雞肉生菜沙拉，生菜沙拉有什麼不好？健康又清爽美味。

「那我自己叫披薩外送。」Lee從背後抱住正在洗菜的警探，一邊拿出手機撥打外送的電話，點了一個起司臘腸大披薩，「他們半小時內會送到。」男人看著警探的後頸，忍不住落下幾吻，反正閒著沒事就逗逗飢渴的男朋友。

「Lee……」被親吻的Alec瞬間僵直身體，「先吃完晚餐。」警探用手肘推了推後頭的男人。

但Lee沒有退縮，反而雙手揉上Alec的胸膛，「反正我的披薩還有三十分鐘，我閒著也是閒著，就讓我摸摸你嘛，我好久沒碰你了，對吧？」男人用鼻尖在警探側頸上磨蹭，一手也往下滑，隔著Alec的居家褲揉捏裡頭的小Hardy。

「Lee、」雙手還抓著生菜的的警探，來不及反應，趕緊撐著流理台以防自己腿軟，「等等......。」

「等什麼？都有反應了，很想我吧？嗯？」Lee乾脆伸進Alec的褲子裡，握住性器套弄，「想我的時候有沒有自己打手槍？」

「哈......閉嘴、」Alec雙手緊抓著流理台緣，下半身忍不住往前頂，想要男人的手多觸碰自己，「Lee……。」

「騷貨......。」Lee握著Alec的分身快速套弄，沒過多久，手上就傳來一陣溫熱感，「真是可愛，好快就出來了，原來有這麼想我。」男人抽回手看著手上的液體，想說不要浪費，直接就往警探的屁股探去，將液體都塗抹在穴口上。

「Lee！」Alec開始擔心男人要直接開始，雖然這是自己想要的，但等等三十分鐘後，不對，二十分鐘後就有送披薩的人來敲門了，到時候做到一半也太掃興，「這個晚點......吃完晚餐再、嗯。」

男人顯然完全不理會警探的要求，手指增加到兩根，三個禮拜沒有碰過的後穴變得很緊，但Alec適應地很快，雖然有點痛，但畢竟是熟悉的東西，Lee最後增加到三根手指，這讓懷裡的人兒忍不住悶哼顫抖，「喜歡我弄這裡吧？」   
  
「慢、慢一點......哼......」Alec腿軟到有些站不住，整個上半身都趴到了流理台上。

Lee拉下自己被撐高的褲襠，碩大的性器得到自由，舒服的抖動了幾下，男人把分身蹭上警探的臀縫之間，警探的屁股沒什麼肉，Lee只能雙手抓緊臀肉往內擠，讓柱身被臀肉擠壓著，順便前後磨蹭著Alec的濕黏的穴口。

「你在、你在幹嘛......」Alec喘著氣，穴口被蹭的感覺說不上非常舒服，但就是有很奇怪的快感，警探覺得現在這種狀況過於色情，心理因素影響身體，屁股被這麼蹭著竟然越來越舒服，「停下......嗯、停下來......哈啊......」與嘴上說得不同，警探沒有發現自己一直翹高屁股，渴望與對方能夠貼得更近。

「你明明就很爽......。」Lee越蹭越快，溢出的前列腺液濕了警探的屁股一整片，又濕又滑，讓人想直接操進那穴裡。

「Lee……。」舒服到不行的警探扭著屁股，不小心用音調高且細的聲音喊了男人的名字。

那聲嬌喊就像是開關，Lee決定不忍了，他現在就要操這個男人，他雙手掰開警探臀肉，將下身對準那開闔的穴口就直接操了進去，整根性器都沒入，「呼、操......。」

「哈啊！」Alec沒有預料到Lee會直接進入，被這麼一弄，雙腿差點站不住，「啊......哈......。」警探完全沒有心力去抱怨，現在頭腦裡都被快感淹沒。

Lee不帶任何技巧就是一個勁的猛幹，雙手緊抓著Alec的臀部，不停撞擊那纖瘦的身體，把自己的粗大塞進那窄道，囊袋拍打著警探的，發出色情的拍打聲，舒服到毫不顧慮形象的警探放肆的大聲浪叫，完全把這裡是廚房，而他們正在等披薩外送這件事拋在腦後。

對，披薩外送。

熟悉的門鈴聲響起，兩人才同時想起了披薩外送這件事。   
  
**「操！」** **  
** **「操！」**

「Lee......哈、快點出去，給我滾去拿披薩......。」警探難耐的夾緊雙腿，快感被硬生生切斷，讓快要高潮的警探有些不滿。

男人有些不甘，自己正舒服著，怎麼樣也不想拔出來，「一起去。」只丟下這句話，Lee就拉起前面的警探，抱著警探的胸，硬是把警探帶到了門前，「你去應門吧，反正你上半身衣服穿好好的。」

「天殺的！你！」警探被身後該死的男人推到了門前，但屁股還是插著那渾蛋的老二，「你有病嗎？」竟然叫我這樣應門？他是被敲到頭了？

「我是來送披薩的，請問有人嗎？您的披薩到了。」門外的外送員似乎有聽見一些交談聲，而出聲詢問。

「快點，錢在這，叫他不用找了。」Lee從褲子口袋翻出幾張紙鈔後塞進警探的手裡。

「我一定會殺了你......。」警探氣噗噗的彎腰，慢慢地打開門，只露出一顆頭的瞪著外送員，他不是故意要表情兇惡，而是他一鬆懈，或許他在這個小鎮的一切都會毀了，但警探不知道，他越緊繃，後頭的男人就被他夾得更緊，「披薩拿來，錢在這，不用找了。」刻意壓低的聲音讓警探顯得更不友善。

外送員明顯僵在原地，緊張得接過紙鈔後送上了一盒披薩，在警探的手拿到披薩盒的那一刻，Lee不安分的挺了一下腰，讓Alec咒罵一聲後把外送員嚇跑，還一邊說著對不起，警探馬上關上門，把披薩丟到地板上，「我真的要殺了你！」

「乖嘛，馬上補償你。」男人笑著把警探壓在門板上，抬起對方的一條腿，又繼續剛剛被打斷的事，空出來的手還大肆的在警探唯二有肉的胸上搓揉。

「你、你去死......去、哈......去死......嗯、」Alec恨死現在的自己了，對男人氣到不行，但又被對方弄得很舒服，他只能被壓在門板上粗喘。

猛烈又快速地挺進讓高潮來得又快又急，Lee很快就把液體都射了出來，Alec也全都射到了門板上，兩人維持著姿勢喘了幾下，警探都還在餘韻之中，Lee就靈活的抽出下身，撿起地上的披薩躲進了廚房，「我先吃囉。」

而被留在原地的警探，一手扶著門板支撐自己的身體，對著男人的背影咆嘯，「我等等就過去殺了你！Lee Ashworth！」

之後，當氣炸的警探屁股滴著男人的液體回到廚房後，被男人抱上餐桌一邊吃披薩一邊操幹，又是另外一個故事了。

End

  
  
  



End file.
